How Everything Changes
by purplejournalist
Summary: Bella moved to Forks when she was six years old, she made friends with the Cullens and Hales. But as senior year starts Bella's parents divorce and Bella and Edward have a surprise that will shock everyone, including their parents.


Chapter 1

Bpov

I was six years old and my mom and dad had just moved to a town called Forks Washington. It wasn't very pleasant either; the thirty-six hours I had lived there it did nothing but rain. Today I was starting my first day of first grade at Forks Elementary and I wasn't really excited. Mama dropped me off and brought me to the office, I really didn't like the lady who was sitting at the front desk, and her name was Mrs. Cope. She talked to mama for a little and then told me my teacher was Ms. Dawson. Mrs. Cope told mama she would show me where my class was and she left. Mrs. Cope walked me to my teacher's room and told her who I was; I wasn't very excited the kids didn't look very friendly. Ms. Dawson was very nice and she pointed me to a seat in the back next to this boy with bronze colored hair and green eyes. When I went and sat down he was very nice, "Hi, my name is Edward Cullen, you must be Isabella Swan the new police chiefs daughter." "Yes I am, but please call me Bella." "Ok." He smiled and seemed very friendly, there was nothing mean about him.

Minutes later a girl passed a note back to me, and maybe she was friendly like Edward; the note said:

Leave Edward alone he is mine

By the way, I hate you

I didn't pass the note back to her because it made me sad. I didn't know Edward was anyone's I just said hello to him. Plus he was the first to say something to me, Edward noticed I was tearing up and passed a note to me, Bella are you ok? No, the girl in front of me hates me; she said to stay away from you because you're her's. That Lauren, don't pay attention to her, she has a crush on me, and I really don't like her. I smiled at Edward, he really made me happy. I sat through the rest of the lesson and everything was really easy, we had already learnt these things back in Arizona so I knew it all ready. The bell rang for recess and I put my books away, but as I went to stand up Edward was standing right there. "Bella, if you want you could come to recess and hang out with me and my friends." "Um, yes thank you." We walked out to recess together, and I saw two boys and two girls waiting for Edward. As we were half way there the girl named Lauren pulled my arm.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Edward Cullen. And when I say something I mean it, so stay away from him." Edward turned around and say Lauren saying that to me, he ran to where we were standing "Lauren leave Bella alone, I don't like you and she doesn't have to stay away from me, she is my friend. So you stay away from me." Lauren's mouth just dropped and Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me toward his friends. "Bella, this is Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and so are Alice and Emmett." I waved hi to everyone and at that point I knew that Edward would be my new best friend.

-9 years later

Edward and I were best friends and we could never be separated. Things had changed between Edward and I sense first grade. Well, I don't know if Edward's feelings had changed, but I knew mine had. I was in love with Edward, and he was my best friend ever. In a way Alice knew and I think she tried to change every, but I didn't know if he felt the same way, well know one did.

-2 years later

Bpov

It was senior year and nothing had happened between Edward and I but this year I was hoping things would change. I drove home from school the first day after school and I couldn't wait to tell my parents about everything. I walked in the front door to see my parents sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me. "Bella, we need to talk, and it isn't something good. Can you please sit down?" My mom pulled out a chair for me and I set my books down and sat down. "Bella, your father and I are getting a divorce, I don't like Forks and when ever your not home we are always fighting. We really don't like it, I am sorry for doing this to you your senior year, you can chose weather you would like to stay in Forks or go back to Arizona with me." My parents were getting divorced, and my world was turning upside down, nothing was going right.

I ran out of the house to my car and started driving, with the tears running down my face I didn't know if I could drive for much longer. I pulled on to Edwards Street, it was the only safe place to go, and I knew he would make me feel better. I didn't feel like knocking on the door to get Esme talking to me so I parked around the corner and ran around to the back to climb up the side and to Edwards's window. I knocked on his window and his head turned around quick, once he saw the tears streaming down my face he ran over and unlocked it. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you ok? I only left you an hour ago, what went wrong?" "Edward, my mom and dad are getting a divorce, and my mom wants me to go to Arizona and live with her. But I can't do that unless I ask you the question I have been holding inside for so long."

"Bella, what's your question?" I took a deep breath and asked him the question. "Edward, do you love me?" We stood there for a minute without saying something and when he didn't answer I knew I regretted it. "I knew I shouldn't have aske-"and he cut me off with a kiss. I then knew that all the feelings I had, had for him were real and he had them to. Once I noticed that no one was home and there was no noise downstairs things got a little bit heavier. Fifteen minutes later we were lying in Edward's bed completely undressed. We didn't mean for things to go that far, I kind of just happened. And then all of a sudden there was pound on the door and we heard Emmett's voice. "Edward, dude let us in." As soon as we heard that we started rushing around the room getting dressed. "Edward, what does this mean now?" "Bella, I guess it means we are going out." I smiled and so did he, as we finished getting dressed "Bella, if they see you coming downstairs with me they will know what will happen. You sneak back out my window and right after they come in you knock on the door." I climbed out his back window and waited till he answered the door.

Five minutes later I was knocking on his front door after putting my hair up into a pony tail. "Oh hey Bella." Said Edward as he answer the door. We walked into the living room where everyone was sitting, but right before we walked in Edward whispered in my ear, "Bella lets tell them about us going out. They have been waiting for so long and they will be so happy to find out." I nodded my head yes and we walked into the living room. "Hey guys, we have something to tell you." They all looked confused and just stared at both of us. "Well today after school, after all you guys left Bella and I decided that we are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend." The smiled and all screamed finally. Alice and Rosalie pulled me into the kitchen while Emmett and Jasper talked to Edward. "Bella spill this didn't just happen after we left we were with you up until Edward drove away." I took a gulp, I really didn't know if I was supposed to tell them, that's when I got a new text. Bella, don't tell them we had sex! Love Edward I typed back an ok and looked over the message a second time. But this time Alice and Rose saw me. "Bell's what are you looking at?" Then Rosalie reached over and grabbed my phone before I could delete the message.

Rose and Alice's mouths just dropped, "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN GET IN HERE NOW!" Rose yelled. The three boys came running in the room. "What the hell is this?" Alice asked holding my phone out to the boys. The Jasper and Emmett read the message and their mouths also dropped. "Bella and you did what?!?" "Edward they took my phone, I'm sorry." "It's ok Bella, it's just those to are so gosh damn nosey." Rose and Alice giggled. "Now back to the subject, when did this happen?" "We might as well tell them, they are going to find out soon or later." I said "It happened right before Emmett knocked on the door. It kind of just happened, but me and Bella going out was a choice we both made and we really want to be in a relationship." Edward sounded so sincere and I knew he meant it. "Ok, we knew this was going to happen sooner of later, but guys lets hope everything is going to be ok. Because we don't want to mess our senior year up." We all agreed but that was before everything changed.


End file.
